A Recipe For Disaster
by katiekarnstein96
Summary: What starts off as innocent baking soon turns into a food war: Vampire vs Human. Who will win?


After getting a very rude awakening Carmilla was grumpier than ever. She had woke up expecting a kiss from her girlfriend but instead she was greeted with an annoyingly loud Laura complaining about making cookies for some stupid bake sale that one of the ginger twins organized. Rolling her eyes the vampire stood up moving towards Laura. Seeing her girlfriend Laura stopped talking and moved over to face the confused vampire.

'What the frilly hell is going on Creampuff?'

'havetogoandbakecookiesforperry' she stuttered causing the vampire to frown at her lack of pronunciation.

'So let me get this straight; you told the neurotic ginger that you'd bake cookies for her imbecilic bake sale?'

'not exactly...' Laura looked guilty as Carmilla finally realized what the human meant. The vampire's eyes narrowed in frustration.

'No way Cupcake.'

'but Carm'

'There's not a chance in hell that I will help you bake cookies Sundance, not a chance'

* * *

**2 Hours later...**

'You know you could actually help instead of sitting there doing nothing' Laura's voice snapped as she turned round throwing Carmilla a glare.

'Then I wouldn't get to see you murdering the recipe would I cupcake?' Smirking as she saw Laura's mouth turn into a pout.

The vampire sat on the side watching the human girl with a bemused expression, how she got roped into baking cookies with Laura she had no idea but she couldn't help but steal glances at the other girl as she attempted to make cookies.

'Carm, I told Perry that we'd both help' the annoyance leaking through Laura's voice as she pleaded with her grumpy girlfriend.

'I'm a vampire not a baker'

'You're only saying that cause you probably can't bake' the girl muttered before stirring the mixture or rather stabbing the mixture whilst grumbling about_ useless grumpy vampires._

Sliding down from the kitchen side Carmilla waltzed over to Laura, standing beside her as she leaned in to whisper in the girl's ear. 'Come here and say that to me' feeling the girl's breath hitchin she smirked before kissing the shell of Laura's ear. Blushing Laura bit her lip craning her neck to give Carmilla more access. Carmilla placed soft kisses on her girlfriend's neck before bringing her mouth closer to her ear to nip at it lightly.

'Don't you have baking to do Cupcake?' her voice smug as she pulled away, turning to face Laura eyebrows raised.

'Why don't you show me how it's done' Laura suggested thrusting the bowl into the vampire's empty hands watching her eagerly.

Shaking her head slightly the vampire began whisking the contents at super speed, her natural abilities showing. Concentrating that much she became unaware of Laura shouting for her to stop, finally hearing her girlfriend's shrieks she stopped taking in the sight of a mixture covered Laura. The vampire couldn't help but laugh as she stared at the angry girl.

'Oh you think that's funny do you Carm?' Laura pounced on her laughing girlfriend, using her trusty spatula to wipe mixture down Carmilla's face. Carmilla's face looked shocked and slightly impressed at her girlfriend's bravery. Vampires never back down from a challenge and Laura just started a war.

An evil grin formed on Carmilla's face as she walked towards Laura, like a lion stalking its prey. Squeaking Laura tried to run but the vampire was too quick, Laura was met with a face full of flour. Armed with a handful of eggs Laura began chasing her girlfriend round the kitchen launching eggs at the fleeting form. Skillfully dodging the poultry Carmilla flung bits of dough behind her laughing when she heard Laura's screams.

'Oh you're gonna get it now, get back here you stupid vampire' Laura charged after her girlfriend lobbing handfuls of mixture at her girlfriend. Finally managing to hit Carmilla, Laura screamed in celebration dancing triumphantly. Turning with a grin Carmilla let out a rare laugh as she watched Laura in all of her nerdiness. Hearing the beautiful sound of the vampire's laughter Laura grinned happily continuing to launch flour at the vampire. The kitchen filled with laughter as flour and dough flew through the room, neither one noticed a very angry flour covered Perry standing in the doorway.

* * *

'WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!'

Sheepishly they turned around, trying not to laugh at the fact that Perry was covered from head to toe in flour. Biting her lip to stop the smirk she was holding back Carmilla turned avoiding Laura's eye. Laura stared wide eyed at Perry, wearing a guilty expression on her face.

'I ASKED YOU TO BAKE COOKIES NOT THIS!' Perry's voice was shrill as she threw her arms up pointing at the mess.

'We're so sorry Perry, we just got ummm….a little carried away' Laura tried to reason looking at the vampire for help. Carmilla just shrugged smirking at her guilty girlfriend.

Perry looked as though she was going to explode making Laura flinch whilst the vampire looked happier than ever. The smirk was planted on Carmilla's face as she let out a quiet chuckle before going silent as she felt an elbow nudge her in the ribs. Looking at the ginger she sighed suddenly feeling guilty.

'I started it, don't blame Laura. I'm sorry' she mumbled the last bit the word sounding unfamiliar to her. Perry's gaze softened as she looked at the remorseful vampire before letting out an exasperated sigh.

'Well thank you for your apology Carmilla' she gave the girl a genuine smile before looking around the room in defeat.

'We'll clean it up won't we Carm?' Laura said giving Carmilla a pointed look, to which the vampire just nodded.

* * *

Once again they were left alone, cleaning in a comfortable silence. Within a few minutes the place was spotless, _thank god for vampire speed. _They sat together on the kitchen side, Laura's head coming to rest of Carmilla's shoulder. They sat like that for a while just being with one another before Laura placed a kiss on the vampire's cheek. Carmilla ducked her head a rare blush forming on her pale skin before turning to Laura giving her a soft smile.

'What did I do to deserve that Cupcake?'

'You keep on saying that you hate the heroic vampire crap but you continue to save my life'

'Telling one of the dimwit squad that I was to blame is hardly saving your life cutie'

'You haven't seen her when she's angry!' This set them both off in another fit of laughter, they returned to their dorm room smelling of cookie dough and flour. Maybe baking wasn't for them after all.


End file.
